BIOSPECIMENS ACCESSIONING AND PROCESSING SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY The Mayo Clinic research enterprise includes several well-established, NIH-supported research programs and centers, including the NCI-designated comprehensive Mayo Clinic Cancer Center (MCCC) and the Mayo Clinic Center for Individualized Medicine (CIM) whose goal is to move advances in genomics, epigenomics, transcriptomics, and metabolomics into the clinic as rapidly as possible. The Biorepository Program, 1 of the 7 infrastructure programs overseen by CIM, is enterprise-wide, with all activities represented at Mayo Clinic Rochester, Mayo Clinic Florida, and Mayo Clinic Arizona. The mission of the Biorepository Program is to provide world-class biorepositories and state-of-the-art biospecimen processing and storage with a focus on quality and service. The Biorepository Program's Biospecimens Accessioning and Processing (BAP) laboratory provides pre-analytical processing and storage of any type of biospecimen to support the eventual translation of scientific discoveries into clinical practice. In addition to its role as an MCCC Shared Resource, BAP provides extensive support to a number of cancer-related Specialized Programs of Research Excellence (SPOREs); clinical trial groups, such Alliance and Academic and Community Cancer Research United (ACCRU); multisite/consortium groups; and the American Cancer Society. BAP's electronic biospecimen accessioning and tracking, combined with a broad range of specimen processing services, have created a very powerful, synergistic resource that is invaluable for supporting the Basic Science, Clinical and Translational Research and Population Sciences Programs of the MCCC. BAP is also a great biospecimen resource for MCCC members. There are 2 large cohorts that the BAP lab stores in the biorepository: 1) The Mayo Clinic Biobank is an institutional resource that contains biological specimens from 50,000 volunteers from our clinics who also provided self-reported risk-factor data, access to the clinical data in their medical records, and consent to participate in unspecified research studies. Today, over 1.25 million aliquots have been prepared and stored in a robotic freezer for future use. Data and specimens have been requested by close to 90 Mayo Clinic investigators from all 3 sites for more than 200 approved projects. On average, two-thirds of the PIs requesting specimens are MCCC members; 2) The All of Us Research Program Biobank is an NIH Precision Medicine Initiative; in 2016, BAP was tapped to be the central biobank for processing and storing biospecimens from 1 million participants. The 34 million specimens, together with their corresponding data, will be another good resource for the research of MCCC members. This award, together with institutional support, has allowed BAP to expand in capacity, capability, automation, and space, which will be a great benefit to MCCC members.